Screaming in Silence
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Baekhyun yang benci kesunyian bertemu dengan Chanyeol saat masa-masa sulitnya./"Kau tahu kenapa 'diam adalah teriakan yang paling kuat? Kau memang diam, tapi batinmu berteriak. Tidakkah itu sakit, Baek? Kenapa tidak membuat teriakan itu menjadi nyata?"- Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt B.3 : Silence is the most powerful scream**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Screaming In Silence** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Drama**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Byun Baekhyun, seorang mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan musik di Universitas Seoul, memulai hari seperti biasanya. Sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia melihat ke arah dinding kamarnya yang penuh dengan tempelan kertas kecil. Kertas yang berisi tulisan dari curahan hati atau pikirannya selama ini. Setelah memandangnya beberapa saat, Baekhyun benar-benar beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

.

Baekhyun yang sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kampus menuruni tangga rumah yang terlihat sepi. Suasana yang sudah sangat akrab dengan pria berperawakan kecil itu. Ia memasuki dapur dan catatan kecil berisi hal yang tidak jauh berbeda seperti hari-hari sebelumnya tertempel di lemari es. Catatan yang memuat kata-kata, ' _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ ada urusan mendadak di perusahaan cabang yang ada di Busan. Mungkin kami akan pulang larut malam.'

Tanpa emosional yang tergambar, Baekhyun menarik catatan itu dan memasukkan ke dalam tong sampah. Ia membuat segelas susu, meminumnya, dan segera meninggalkan dapur. Meninggalkan salah satu tempat tersunyi yang sayangnya merupakan tempat Baekhyun untuk pulang, rumahnya.

.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun jarang mempunyai kelas pagi. Namun dengan kondisi rumahnya yang selalu sepi membuat Baekhyun pergi ke kampus lebih cepat dan pulang lebih telat. Seraya menunggu kelas yang dimulai beberapa jam kemudian, Baekhyun biasanya mengunjungi perpustakaan Universitas atau ruang musik yang ada di Fakultasnya. Baekhyun juga suka bila berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, terutama Do Kyungsoo. Teman baiknya selama dua tahun ini yang mempunyai banyak kesamaan. Berada di jurusan yang sama, kelas yang sama, kesukaan yang sama terhadap musik, serta kebiasaan yang sama, yaitu mengunjungi perpustakaan atau ruang musik saat pagi hari. Baekhyun mengirim pesan kepada Kyungsoo.

 _ **To : Kyungsoo**_

' _Soo-ya, kau dimana? Sekarang aku berada di depan perpus.'_

Baekhyun menunggu balasan pesan dari Kyungsoo. Namun sudah 10 menit berlalu tak ada pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke perpustakaan dan menuju salah satu ruang baca yang sering menjadi tempat mereka berada. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyungsoo di sana. Karena sudah berada di perpustakaan, Baekhyun memilih untuk membaca buku.

.

Baekhyun merasa tidak tenang. Ia mengecek ponselnya beberapa kali, mungkin saja ada pesan dari Kyungsoo. Namun nyatanya tidak ada. Baekhyun keluar dari perpustakaan seraya mengetik kembali pesan untuk Kyungsoo. Karena tidak fokus, Baekhyun hampir saja menabrak seseorang didepannya.

"Maafkan saya." Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun melihat sebentar sosok tinggi di depannya kemudian membungkuk lagi. "Maafkan saya." Setelahnya Baekhyun segera berlalu.

.

"Eh? Tung-tunggu!"

Pria mungil yang hampir menabraknya sudah berjalan menjauh. Park Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan arsitektur Universitas Seoul, meruntuki kebodohannya. Andai saja ia bisa mengenal lebih sosok yang bisa membuatnya terpana beberapa detik tadi. Sungguh pertemuan yang singkat.

'Pasti aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi.' Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan tujuannya yaitu memasuki perpustakaan.

.

Baekhyun memasuki ruang musik dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang bernyanyi diiringi permainan gitar. Hanya ada Kyungsoo disana. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghampiri Kyungsoo, "Soo- _ya_ , disini kau rupanya."

Kyungsoo yang melihat kedatangan Baekhyun berhenti bernyanyi dan menyimpan gitarnya. Ia tersenyum sangat tipis kemudian mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya. "Baek, ini buku lagumu. Terima kasih, ya."

"Lho? Bukannya kau baru meminjamnya dua hari yang lalu? Cepat sekali dikembalikan. Kau sudah bisa mempelajari lagu yang kau inginkan?"

"Sudah." Kyungsoo memakai tasnya dan melewati Baekhyun, hendak keluar ruangan.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, "Soo- _ya_ , mau kemana?"

"Menemui Jongin." Tepat setelah jawaban itu terdengar, pintu ruangan tertutup sempurna meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri didalamnya.

Mendadak suasana sunyi yang sangat Baekhyun benci, suasana sepi seperti di rumahnya menyelimuti ruang musik. Saat di kampus, Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakannya. Namun sikap dingin Kyungsoo yang tidak biasa membuat dada Baekhyun terasa sesak.

'Kyungsoo kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah? Atau mungkin saja dia sedang ada masalah. Berpikir positif, Baekhyun~'

.

Chanyeol keluar dari gedung Fakultasnya. Hari yang cukup melelahkan setelah ia berkutat dengan sketsa-sketsa bangunan yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Ia tersenyum sumringah melihat pria mungil yang ia jumpai pagi tadi berjalan keluar dari Fakultas Seni, Fakultas yang tepat berada di samping Fakultasnya. Melihatnya berjalan sendirian membuat Chanyeol berinisiatif menghampirinya. Chanyeol berjalan tepat disamping pria manis itu, menyamai langkahnya. Chanyeol memperhatikan ekspresi pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu menggambarkan bahwa ia sedang mempunyai banyak masalah.

.

"Kau siapa?" Baekhyun terkejut dengan kehadiran pria tinggi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berjalan disampingnya. Pria itu juga memandangnya lekat.

"Eh? Aku? Aku Park Chanyeol."

'Pria tinggi aneh.'

"Hah? Bukan. Maksudku bukan menanyakan nama– tunggu dulu, kau kan yang hampir ku tabrak di depan perpus tadi pagi."

"Memang benar. Jadi, siapa namamu? Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya kau yang tahu namaku."

'Memang aku ingin tahu namanya?'

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, darimana asal pria aneh yang berbicara akrab dengannya itu.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Salam kenal." Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Baekhyun memandang sebentar tangan itu dan kemudian meraihnya, "Salam kenal, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat. 'Senyumnya manis sekali.'

"Eum,bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? Setahu ku bersalaman tidak selama ini."

"Oh? Maaf." Chanyeol segera melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Mereka tetap berjalan beriringan.

"Baekhyun, kau dari Fakultas Seni kan? Jurusan apa?"

"Jurusan musik, tahun kedua. Kau?" Baekhyun memandang lurus ke jalanan yang ia lalui. Sedangkan Chanyeol, setiap berbicara baik ia atau Baekhyun, Chanyeol pasti akan melihat wajah Baekhyun. Merekam segala ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun dalam benaknya.

"Wah, kita di tahun yang sama. Aku jurusan arsitektur, Fakultas Teknik. Fakultas kita bersebelahan."

Baekhyun mulai tertarik mendengar kata 'arsitektur'. "Jurusan arsitektur? Kereen~"

"Biasa saja kok. Kenapa kau mengatakan jurusan arsitektur keren? Padahal jurusan musik tidak kalah keren."

"Sebenarnya sebelum memasuki Universitas aku sempat bingung memilih antara jurusan musik atau jurusan arsitektur."

"Oh, begitu." Chanyeol tersenyum Baekhyun mulai berbicara akrab dengannya. Hari-hari selanjutnya pasti akan menyenangkan.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar, meletakkan tasnya di samping tempat tidur, dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya. Pertemuannya dengan pria tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol sangat singkat dan tidak terduga. Akrab dalam beberapa menit? Baekhyun pun heran pada dirinya sendiri. Arah jalan mereka pulang sama. Hanya saja mereka berpisah di persimpangan dekat rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, suasana sunyi di rumahnya membuatnya teringat akan kesunyian yang dialaminya di kampus hari ini. Kyungsoo, sang teman baik mendadak tidak memperdulikannya. Setiap Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara, Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak berarti. Bahkan yang lebih parahnya tidak menjawab sama sekali. Seakan tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara, tak ada Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa. Terakhir kali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersama kemarin semua masih biasa saja. Apa Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan?

Baekhyun beranjak menuju meja belajar dan mengambil selembar kertas kecil yang berada diatas meja. Menuliskan sebuah kalimat disana, 'Manusia tidak peka, bahkan untuk menyadari kesalahannya sendiri.' Baekhyun kemudian menempelkan kertas itu bersama kertas-kertas lain di dinding kamarnya.

.

.

Chanyeol terbaring di atas ranjang memandangi langit kamarnya, menerawang kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Chanyeol tidak menyangka ia dapat berkenalan dengan pria mungil yang menarik perhatiannya itu, bahkan menjadi akrab setelahnya. Byun Baekhyun. Nama yang indah, seindah pemilik namanya. Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Namun ada sisi dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran. Membuat Chanyeol ingin mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam. Chanyeol teringat akan ekspresi gelisah dengan dahi berkerut yang tergambar pada paras Baekhyun saat pertama kali ia mendekati Baekhyun. Namun ekspresi itu dengan cepat berganti saat mereka mulai berbicara. Berganti? Atau ditutupi? Baekhyun membuat seorang Chanyeol penasaran.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan ke kampus, Baekhyun mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli susu stroberi. Persediaan susu di rumahnya baru saja habis. Saat keluar dari supermarket seraya menyeruput susunya, Baekhyun tersedak karena kaget melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri disamping pintu dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Chan-uhuk-yeol-uhuk, uhuk."

"Baekhyun? Kenapa tesedak begitu?" Chanyeol segera mengusap punggung dan tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Uhuk. Kau yang kenapa muncul tiba-tiba di pintu? Tentu saja aku kaget."

"Maaf, hehe. Saat perjalanan ke kampus aku melihatmu memasuki supermarket. Jadi ku tunggu supaya kita bisa ke kampus bersama."

"Dasar kau ini." Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun, "Baekhyun, tunggu dulu. Kau marah?"

"Tidak. Kenapa harus marah?"

"Kalau kau tidak marah, berhenti berjalan sebentar saja."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Chanyeol yang ikut berhenti di sampingnya. "Baiklah. Jadi ada apa?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku kemejanya dan mengusap bekas susu di sekitaran bibir Baekhyun karena tersedak tadi. "Ada bekas susu."

Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya terdiam menatap Chanyeol. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Chanyeol tersadar akan perbuatannya itu.

"Ma-maaf." Chanyeol kikuk, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dalam hati ia meruntuki kelakuan dirinya sendiri.

"Tid-tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menghapusnya sendiri." Baekhyun mengambil sapu tangan dari Chanyeol dan mengelap bibirnya sendiri.

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Baekhyun memperhatikan sapu tangan berwarna abu-abu itu mempunyai bordir 'C & B' di salah satu sudutnya.

"Kenapa 'C & B'?" Baekhyun bergumam sendiri. Namun masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada. Sepertinya hari ini aku terlalu sering menggunakan kata tanya 'kenapa'. Ahaha~" Baekhyun tertawa kikuk.

Baekhyun memasukkan sapu tangan itu ke dalam saku celananya. "Sapu tanganmu akan ku kembalikan setelah ku cuci."

"Tidak perlu. Kau boleh memilikinya."

'Sebenarnya itu memang untukmu.'

"Kenapa begitu? Ah! Aku bertanya 'kenapa' lagi."

"Haha, tak apa. Sapu tangan itu boleh untukmu."

"Baiklah. Lagi pula sapu tangannya warna kesukaanku. Terima kasih, ya"

'Yess! Kebetulan yang sempurna.'

"Heum, sama-sama."

Baekhyun kembali menyeruput susu stroberi yang sempat ia abaikan di tangannya. Dan Chanyeol sibuk melompat-lompat ria secara imajiner dalam batinnya.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang bercanda bersama Jongin, mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan koreografi. Keduanya sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Jongin sangat sering megunjungi Kyungsoo di kelas mana pun Kyungsoo berada. Baekhyun tahu jika keduanya saat ini sedang berpacaran. Kyungsoo sendiri yang memberitahunya.

"Selamat pagi, Soo- _ya_ , Jongin- _ah_." Sapa Baekhyun pada keduanya.

"Pagi, Baek." Hanya Jongin yang membalas sapaan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel seakan ia tak mendengar sapaan Baekhyun.

Dada Baekhyun kembali sesak. Namun ia mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya, menutupi rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia menyapa Jongdae dan Joonmyeon kemudian menduduki bangku yang masih kosong.

Jongdae serta Joonmyeon menghampiri Baekhyun di bangkunya.

"Baek, ada apa? Terjadi sesuatukah?" Ujar Joonmyeon.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau dan Kyungsoo. Kami merasa ada yang aneh dengan kalian berdua. Biasanya kalian akrab sekali. Dari kemarin ku lihat kalian tidak saling bicara. Kyungsoo juga tidak membalas sapaanmu tadi." Sambung Jongdae.

"Hanya perasaan kalian saja kok. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kyungsoo hanya sedang dalam mood buruk." Baekhyun mencoba menyembunyikan getir yang terasa di dadanya. Menutupi semua yang dirasakan dengan ekspresi wajah yang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Oh, baiklah." Joonmyeon menepuk bahu Baekhyun dua kali dan berlalu ke bangkunya bersama Jongdae.

.

"Baekhyun- _ah_."

"Ya?" Baekhyun yang bersiap keluar kelas menghentikan langkahnya mendengar Jongdae memanggilnya.

"Jangan pulang dulu. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun dan Jongdae mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu bangku. Ruangan kelas mulai sepi karena yang lain telah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ada apa?"

"Baek, jawab yang jujur. Pernahkah kau mengatakan Kyungsoo tidak sanggup meraih nada tinggi saat bernyanyi pada orang lain?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Baekhyun bingung dengan pertanyaan Jongdae. Namun entah mengapa dadanya berdebar kencang.

"Pernahkah kau membicarakan Kyungsoo dengan orang lain, mengatakan jika Kyungsoo tidak mampu meraih nada tinggi?" Jongdae mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Untuk apa aku membicarakan temanku sendiri? Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orang lain."

"Syukurlah jika begitu. Aku bertanya kepada Kyungsoo kenapa dia berbeda padamu. Dia mengatakan kau membicarakan hal seperti itu tentangnya pada orang terdekatnya. Berarti kau harus meluruskan–"

"Tunggu dulu!" Baekhyun memutar memorinya. Adakah ia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Dan Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat ketika ia mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu.

.

.

" _ **Baekhyun-ah!"**_

 _ **Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan di koridor gedung Fakultas Seni menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang menyerukan namanya akrab.**_

" _ **Oh? Jongi**_ _ **n**_ _ **. Ada apa?"**_

" _ **Kau melihat Kyungsoo? Aku sudah mencarinya dari tadi tapi belum menemukannya. Ada yang ingin ku berikan pad– UHUK! UHUK!"**_

" _ **Ahahaha~ Sudah berlarian, bicara cepat tanpa henti**_ _ **lagi. Kau mengingatkanku pada Kyungsoo. Jika dia tidak mampu meraih nada yang terlalu tinggi, dia juga terbatuk-batuk sepertimu. Kalian memang berjodoh. Kekeke~"**_

" _ **Uhuk! Jadi kau tahu Kyungsoo dimana?" Jongin berhasil menghampiri Baekhyun.**_

" _ **Ia di ruang musik. Katanya ada yang tertinggal disana."**_

" _ **Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih, Baek. Sampai Jumpa." Jongin berlalu menuju ruang musik.**_

.

.

"Tidak. Jangan-jangan saat itu?" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

"Tidak ada. Terima kasih, Jongdae- _ya_. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Baekhyun segera meninggalkan ruangan kelas, meninggalkan Jongdae sendirian.

"Malah ditinggal. Mudah-mudahan mereka cepat seperti semula. Aneh melihat mereka tiba-tiba begini." Jongdae tersenyum dan ikut meninggalkan ruangan.

.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak ada di ruang musik, tidak ada di kantin, bahkan tidak ada di perpustakaan. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetikkan pesan untuk Kyungsoo.

 _ **To : Kyungsoo**_

' _Soo-ya, kau dimana? Aku tahu aku salah, aku ingin meminta maaf. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan.'_

Baekhyun menunggu balasan dari Kyungsoo, berharap Kyungsoo mau membalas pesannya kali ini. Ponselnya bergetar, satu pesan dari Kyungsoo.

 _ **From : Kyungsoo**_

' _Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Begini lebih baik, tidak akan ada yang tersakiti.'_

Dingin. Baekhyun merasakan pesan Kyungsoo sangat dingin. Jadi inikah akhir dari pertemanan mereka selama dua tahun ini? Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak bermaksud untuk membicarakan Kyungsoo dengan orang lain. Terlebih lagi kejelekannya. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak seperti itu. Ini kesalahpahaman.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu bangku di taman perpustakaan. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil dari tasnya dan menulis, 'Secuil kesalahpahaman dapat merusak sebuah kepercayaan.'

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu sendu begitu?"

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol. Tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan kertas kecil yang baru saja ia torehkan isi hatinya itu. Kertas itu terjatuh disamping kaki Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun memungutnya.

"Chan-Chanyeol." Baekhyun berusaha mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol refleks mengangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi. Baekhyun berjinjit untuk menggapai kertas itu. Sampai Baekhyun sadar bahwa keduanya berada dalam posisi yang tidak seharusnya.

Keduanya terdiam dengan posisi berhadapan. Chanyeol masih mengangkat kertas itu tinggi dan pandangannya tak lepas dari paras–yang mengarah kepada cantik–Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih berjinjit dengan tangan kanan hendak menggapai kertas yang ada di tangan Chanyeol serta tangan kiri yang memegang bahu kanan Chanyeol. Jarak wajah keduanya terbilang sangat dekat. Baekhyun segera menarik dirinya menjauh.

"Ma-maaf, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bermaksud. Tadi aku refleks mengangkatnya." Chanyeol menyodorkan kertas tersebut pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun mengambil kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setelahnya duduk di bangku taman. Hanya duduk tidak saling berbicara dengan suasana canggung meliputi. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan saling menetralkan detak jantung yang menggebu-gebu akibat kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan, "Baek, kenapa wajahmu sendu sekali tadi? Ada masalahkah?"

"Eum, tidak ada kok."

"Jika kau mau, kau boleh menceritakannya padaku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita. Hanya jika kau sudah siap." Chanyeol melayangkan senyum lembut kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terpaku. Senyum itu, Baekhyun dapat merasakan ketulusan disana.

.

.

"Soo- _ya_ , tunggu! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Kau salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membicarakan keburukanmu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, Baek."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di ruangan musik. Hanya mereka berdua. Saat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan, Kyungsoo bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Tapi ini salah paham, Soo- _ya_. Aku tidak pernah menjelekkanmu. Saat itu bukan maksudku untuk mengatakan kau tidak mampu untuk meraih nada tinggi. Aku tidak menyalahkan Jongin, mungkin dia juga salah paham dengan maksudku. Aku juga sama, Soo- _ya_. Aku juga belum sempurna soal nada tinggi. Kita sama-sama masih belajar." Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur kecewa padamu, Baek. Aku sudah mempercayaimu sebagai teman baikku. Tapi kau malah membicarakanku dibelakang. Ya sudahlah, Baek. Ini sudah terjadi, sudah berlalu. Kau tak perlu minta maaf, tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Kau juga punya hak untuk berkata dan melakukan apa saja."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Baekhyun tidak menyangka candaannya berubah menjadi suatu kesalahpahaman. Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu. Sebelum pintu ruangan musik tertutup, Kyungsoo mengatakan sebuah kalimat sederhana namun menusuk.

"Asal kau tahu, Baek. Kecewa itu levelnya di atas marah." Dan pintu pun tertutup sempurna.

Sunyi. Baekhyun heran kenapa suasana sunyi betah menemaninya? Baekhyun kira itu hanya berlaku di rumah. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sunyi akan menghampirinya saat di kampus. Baekhyun menghampiri sebuah piano yang ada disana. Memainkan sebuah nada lagu yang sering Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo nyanyikan bersama, _Moonlight_. Baekhyun tidak bernyanyi. Ia hanya menikmati permainan nadanya seraya menahan sakit di dadanya.

Pintu ruangan musik terbuka. Baekhyun berhenti menekan tuts piano, menghentikan permainan nada yang menyayat hati itu. Jongdae berdiri di pintu sana. Dari raut wajahnya, Baekhyun tahu Jongdae sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya dan Kyungsoo beberapa saat lalu.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Jongdae mendekat pada Baekhyun, "Maaf, aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Kyungsoo tadi."

Baekhyun masih tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Jongdae meremas bahu Baekhyun, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan. "Aku rasa Kyungsoo hanya terbawa emosi. Aku yakin kalian akan seperti dulu lagi. Kyungsoo hanya butuh waktu. Percayalah."

"Heum, semoga saja."

'Bisakah? Bisakah seperti dulu?'

.

Kelas vokal, semuanya sibuk melatih kemampuan vokal masing-masing. Tiba saatnya berlatih vokal secara berpasangan. Kyungsoo mengajak Jongdae untuk menjadi partnernya. Sedangkan Baekhyun bersama dengan Joonmyeon. Baekhyun teringat, dulu saat berlatih vokal berpasangan, ia pasti akan berlatih bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , nadamu terlalu rendah di bagian kedua."

"Oh? Benarkah? Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, Jongdae. Aku lebih suka di tegur secara langsung dari pada membicarakanku di belakang."

 **DEG!**

Baekhyun merasa nyeri, hatinya terasa sakit mendengar perkataan atau lebih tepatnya sindiran, yang Baekhyun tahu sindiran itu untuk dirinya. Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak mendengarkannya dan terus berlatih bersama Joonmyeon.

.

Chanyeol bergegas menemui Baekhyun di taman perpustakaan. Ia mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun untuk menemui disana. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Chanyeol akan menemui sang pujaan hati. Ia mencari keberadaan Baekhyun di sekitar taman dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang duduk di bangku yang sama dengan kemarin. Chanyeol berhenti mendekat saat melihat Baekhyun sedang menuliskan sesuatu di kertas kecil. Chanyeol teringat kejadian kemarin. Ia sempat membaca sekilas apa yang Baekhyun tulis, 'Secuil kesalahpahaman dapat merusak sebuah kepercayaan.'

Dari ekspresi Baekhyun saat menulis, Chanyeol tahu sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Baekhyun terlihat menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam hatinya, sampai ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Chanyeol menunggu sampai Baekhyun selesai menulis.

"Hai, Baekhyun." Sapa Chanyeol.

"Oh, Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Ekspresi yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan saat dia menulis tadi. Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Baek?"

"Chanyeol, maukah kau mampir ke rumahku?"

"Hah?!"

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berada di ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pamit ke dapur untuk membuat minuman. Chanyeol melihat-lihat seisi ruangan. Sederhana namun terkesan mewah. Rumahnya besar dan luas. Tapi Chanyeol merasa di rumah itu seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Kesunyian mendominasi membuat suasana rumah Baekhyun menjadi suram. Chanyeol jadi berpikir, betahkah Baekhyun dengan suasana rumah seperti ini?

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Baekhyun muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman dan beberapa cemilan.

"Tidak lama kok." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa, disamping Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak memulai pembicaraan. Hanya tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Chanyeol memandang sebentar wajah Baekhyun. Mencoba menerka apa yang sedang Baekhyun rasakan. Namun nihil. Ekspresi Baekhyun sangat sulit untuk ditebak, ekspresi yang tidak mewakili hati.

"Omong-omong, orang tuamu kemana? Rumahmu sepi sekali."

"Mereka bekerja, pergi pagi pulang larut malam. Jadi beginilah suasana rumah ini."

"Maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Aku sudah terbiasa." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau kenapa? Ada masalahkah? Kau boleh bercerita, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Jangan memendam sendiri, Baek. Sebagian orang mengatakan diam adalah teriakan yang paling kuat."

Baekhyun mencoba memahami maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau mengatakan demikian? Bagiku diam tetaplah diam. Dan teriakan tetaplah teriakan. Itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda."

Chanyeol duduk mendekat. Baekhyun diam tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sendu.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Orang tuaku tidak pernah memperdulikanku. Mereka tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana rasanya sendirian. Tapi di kampus aku tidak pernah sendiri. Ada teman-teman yang bisa ku ajak bicara, ada teman-teman yang bisa ku ajak melakukan hal yang ku inginkan, terutama teman baikku yang bernama Kyungsoo. Kami mempunyai banyak kesukaan yang sama. Aku sangat senang bisa berteman dengannya. Tapi aku melakukan kesalahan. Dia kecewa padaku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku benci kesunyian ini."

Chanyeol diam. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjal dihatinya. Setelahnya Baekhyun ikut diam, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol melebarkan kedua tangannya, menawarkan sebuah pelukan untuknya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Baekhyun segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Memeluknya erat. Saat ini, Baekhyun memang memerlukan sebuah pelukan.

"Tak apa, Baek. Jangan menahannya. Kau tahu kenapa 'diam adalah teriakan yang paling kuat'? Kau memang diam, tapi batinmu berteriak. Tidakkah itu sakit, Baek? Kenapa tidak membuat teriakan itu menjadi nyata?" Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Baekhyun, balas memeluk.

Suara tangis Baekhyun mulai terdengar, dan semakin lama tangisan itu semakin keras. Baekhyun menangis kencang, suara tangisannya menggema di ruang tamu. Baekhyun tidak pernah menangis seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya. Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin berteriak lebih keras. Menyalurkan semua yang ia rasakan melalui teriakan dan air matanya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengusap punggung Baekhyun sayang. Membiarkan Baekhyun menangis sepuasnya di pelukannya. Ia tidak peduli baju yang dipakainya menjadi basah oleh air mata Baekhyun. Ia tidak peduli telinga sakit dengan tangisan kencang Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak peduli. Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun melepaskan segala sakit yang ia pendam selama ini.

'Tenanglah, Baekhyun. Mulai saat ini, kau tidak akan sendiri. Ada aku bersamamu.'

.

Baekhyun sudah menghentikan tangisannya, namun sesekali ia masih terlihat tersedu-sedu. Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan mengedarkan pandangan ke sudut-sudut ruang tamu. Suasana menjadi canggung. Baekhyun yang sudah tenang mulai merasa malu dengan kejadian ia menangis kencang di bahu Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol- _ah_. Maaf, aku menangis terlalu lama. Bajumu sampai basah begitu." Ada rona merah di pipi Baekhyun. Demi apa Baekhyun malu sekali.

"Tidak apa, Baek. Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lega?"

"Heum, terima kasih, Chanyeol- _ah_."

"Mulai saat ini aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, Baek. Aku akan selalu ada saat kau membutuhkanku. Kau tak akan merasakan kesunyian lagi. Aku akan sering mampir ke rumahmu untuk menghilangkan kesuraman di rumahmu. Aku janji." Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut. Pandangannya hanya berfokus pada Baekhyun.

"Eum, Chanyeol. Maksudmu apa?" Baekhyun bingung dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Namun saat Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, memompa darah dengan cepat membuat darah Baekhyun berdesir.

Chanyeol memantapkan hatinya menyampaikan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. "Baekhyun- _ah_ , bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Keduanya terdiam. Mata keduanya saling menyelam satu sama lain. Hingga sebuah anggukan dari Baekhyun menjadi sebuah jawaban yang sangat Chanyeol tunggu. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun- _ah_."

Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol bahagia luar biasa atas jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lembut dalam pelukan yang akan menjadi kesukaan baru bagi Baekhyun. Pelukan keduanya terlepas. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun refleks menutup matanya.

Mata Chanyeol menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah manis Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan atas perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat jarak diantara keduanya. Setelah itu, mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan dinding kamarnya yang penuh dengan tempelan kertas kecil. Baekhyun mengambil tiga kertas yang telah ia tulis. Memandangi ketiga kertas, Baekhyun memilih untuk membuang satu kertas ke dalam tong sampah. Kertas yang ia tulis saat di taman perpustakaan yang berisi, 'Teman yang baik adalah teman yang menegur kesalahan temannya secara langsung, bukan dengan sindiran.'

Baekhyun memilih membuang kertas itu karena ia tidak ingin menjadi sosok yang egois. Ia tetap akan mencoba minta maaf dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Seperti kata Jongdae padanya, Kyungsoo hanya butuh waktu.

Baekhyun menempel dua kertas lainnya. Kemudian memandang kedua kertas yang telah bergabung bersama kertas lainnya itu dengan tersenyum. Salah satu dari kertas itu berisi kata-kata Chanyeol untuknya. Baekhyun kemudian memilih untuk menyelam ke alam mimpi. Hari akan berganti. Dan hari ini banyak hal telah terjadi di hidup Baekhyun.

.

.

'Diam adalah teriakan yang paling kuat. Kenapa tidak membuat teriakan itu menjadi nyata? –Chanyeol 3'

'Mulai hari ini, semua akan baik-baik saja.'

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
